Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic chain tensioning device for tracked vehicles.
A chain tensioning device of this type is known from West German Offenlezungesschrift 30 44 616, wherein the tensioning of the chain-track is effected by means of piston-cylinder unit which admits a pressured medium. However, in this chain tensioning device the pressure and the volume of the liquid pressure medium must be constantly monitored for potential leakage losses, a time consuming requirement. Furthermore, a hydraulic pump must be installed for the generation of pressure.